Solitude
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Cloud sinks into depression after Meteor and seeks a life of Solitude. After seeing him, Tifa and Yuffie try to help him become the man he once was.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Solitude**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Cloud slowly got to his feet as he heared the door bell ring. He was exhausted, it had been three months since Meteor. Cloud had taken solitude in a small house far way from any land deep in the ice mountains. _Who could be at the door?_ Cloud answered it to see Yuffie.**

**'Cloud!' Yuffie smiled. Cloud gave a faint smile and sipped back on his bottle of gin. 'Should you be drinking this at this hour?' Yuffie asked worried.**

**'Want some?' Cloud asked. Yuffie quickly nodded.**

**'Yes please,' Yuffie reached for the bottle as Cloud held it away from her.**

**'Exactly...' Cloud said. 'If you can, I can,' Cloud then took a big gulp of his drink. 'So Yuffie, what are you doing here?'**

**'I thought I'd come to see you,' Yuffie said. 'Tifa said she hadn't heared from you in a couple of weeks, so...'**

**'My phone got cut off...' Cloud replied.**

**'Didn't you pay the bill?' Yuffie asked. Cloud shook his head.**

**'Nope,' Cloud sighed. Yuffie rubbed her shoulders as she stood in the freezing cold.**

**'It's pretty chilly,' Yuffie said, waiting for Cloud to ask her in.**

**'Yeah,' Cloud replied as he finished his bottle. 'Hey Yuffie?' **

**'Yeah?' Yuffie replied hoping to be invited in.**

**'Can you go down to the street and get me another bottle of gin?' Cloud asked. Yuffie sighed.**

**'Cloud!' Yuffie yelled. Cloud looked confused.**

**'Oh...I see,' Cloud nodded. Cloud gave Yuffie the money and nodded. 'Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask you to pay for it...' Cloud then slammed the door shut.**

**The door bell rang yet again. Cloud sat alone in the dark, his TV had been cut off, his phone...his electric. Cloud only had enough money for drink. Cloud got to his feet, he answered the door. Yuffie stood there with the gin in her hand, she did not look happy. Cloud took the gin off her.**

**'Thanks Yuffie,' Cloud smiled. 'Keep the change...'**

**'There was none...' Yuffie said bitterly. 'In fact, I had to put some money in to afford it...'**

**'Yeah thanks,' Cloud said and slammed the door shut. Yuffie sighed and left Cloud alone.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Three months later, Vincent sighed as he stared at an invitation that had been sent to him. Vincent looked at the bright colours that had been printed all over it. It was so colourful, he knew who had sent this.**

**'Yuffie...' Vincent sighed.**

**In Rocket town, Cid recieved an invitation also. He looked at it and then burnt it with his cigarette. Shera shook her head at Cid's antics.**

**'What?' Cid asked. Shera stared at him.**

**'You're going!' Shera yelled. Cid chuckled.**

**'You can't tell me what to do woman,' Cid laughed. Shera continued to stare at Cid. Cid began to sweat and tried to avoid her gaze. 'Alright I'll go!' **

**Red XIII stood on top of the highest cliff of Cosmo Canyon, ready to give out his loud roar. Suddenly a man appeared beside him.**

**'Sir,' the man showed Red the bright invitation. 'A young girl sent you this...' Red read it and gave a deep sigh.**

**'I'm in no mood to roar today, 'Red decided and left the cliff.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud sat on the floor of his dark house. He continued to drink as much alcohol as his body allowed him. Suddenly Cloud heared a knock at his door. Cloud didn't answer it. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to see no one or if he just couldn't get to his feet. Eventually the knocker gave up, but they posted something through the letter box. After a few more hours of heavy drinking. As he was heading to bed, he decided to look at what had been posted. It was an invitation. It was very blury for Cloud but he tried his best to read it.**

**_Cloud Strife,_**

_**You are invited to a special occasion.**_

_**A special someone has organised a reunion of the Avalanche crew.**_

_**Please be at the Seventh Heaven bar in Edge on Friday 17th at 7.00pm sharp.**_

_**Look forward to seeing you.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget your materia.**_

**Cloud sighed, he didn't want to go to a reunion, it had only been six months. Things couldn't have changed that much...could they? **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa and Yuffie sat in the empty Seventh Heaven bar. The idea was that if Cloud had his friends to support him, then he might return from the solitude he had been living in for the past six months. As the night went on, Vincent, Cid and Red XIII all arrived.**

**'Don't look too happy to see us,' Cid said as he saw their disapointed faces.**

**'Sorry Cid,' Tifa sighed. I'm just worried about Cloud...' The reunion had not gone as planned to say the least. The boys were all playing poker, and Tifa and Yuffie were outsiders watching the game.**

**'Ever heared of 'strip' poker?' Cid asked the girls. Yuffie punched Cid at the back of the head. 'Forget I asked..' Eventually as the night was drawing to a close, Barret burst in, carrying an unconcious Cloud on his shoulders.**

**'Cloud!' Tifa shrieked. Barret placed Cloud onto the table. Tifa rushed over to him.**

**'I found him unconcious just outside,' Barret explained. 'He had a beer bottle in his hand..' Tifa looked at Cloud. His eyes opened slowly.**

**'Cloud...' Tifa faintly smiled. Cloud gave a faint smile back.**

**'Tifa...' Cloud mumbled...before he had to turn to the side as he was sick all over Vincent. Vincent looked on angrilly.**

**'Thank you...' he muttered. Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other as Cloud was coughing.**

**'He needs help...' they both said.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Review talk back:**

**Thanks for all your comments everyone. This fic is a bit of Clouffie and Cloti, I guess we'll see which one it is more. Prepare for the returns of Cait Sith and Marlene, they will be back, I promise.**

**Dark Plague of the Phoenix: I'm sorry, but I'm so used to doing fics like this now, I could never change it.**

**Thanks for all your kind comments, I look forward to hearing more in the future. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Solitude**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Cloud woke with a massive throbbing in his head. He leaned up. He was in a small bedroom, but he had no idea whose bedroom it was.**

**'Where the hell am I?' Cloud asked himself. He slowly got out of the bed. The bedroom door suddenly burst open and Yuffie strolled in.**

**'Morning tiger,' she smiled. Cloud stepped back as far away from Yuffie as he could get.**

**'Yuffie,' Cloud squeeked. 'Tell me this isn't your bed...' Yuffie chuckled.**

**'And what if it was?' Yuffie then asked. 'Am I not good enough for you now?' Yuffie's eyes began to glare, Cloud quickly shook his head.**

**'No...it's not that,' Cloud quickly said. Yuffie then walked closer to Cloud until he had no where to look but her.**

**'What is it then?' Yuffie asked, now sounding deadly serious. Cloud began to sweat.**

**'It's...' Cloud began to stutter. Yuffie then burst out laughing. She fell back on the bed as Cloud just stood in confusion.**

**'I really had you going there,' Yuffie smiled. Cloud breathed a huge sigh of relief.**

**'Well...where the hell am I?' Cloud asked. Yuffie leaned up.**

**'Tifa's,' Yuffie replied. Cloud began to panic again.**

**'Was this Tifa's bed?' Cloud asked. Yuffie got to her feet.**

**'Yeah,' Yuffie said. Cloud began to panic. 'You really don't remember nothing about last night?'**

**'Not a thing,' Cloud shrugged. Yuffie smiled.**

**'That's probably for the best,' Yuffie said. She then strolled out of the room. Cloud looked at the bed and then at himself.**

**'What do you mean by that?' Cloud asked. 'YUFFIE!'**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud left the bedroom as he looked around the hallway. He suddenly bumped into Barret.**

**'Hey Barret,' Cloud smiled. Barret looked pissed.**

**'Don't hey barret me spikey!' Barret yelled. Cloud looked confused.**

**'Excuse me?' Cloud said. 'Did I miss something...' **

**'Marlene was with me last night,' Barret said. 'When you were in that state...she had nightmares...'**

**'I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do about that?' Cloud replied.**

**'I'll tell you what you do,' Barret said. 'Clean yourself up...Marlene idolizes you...I will not have her thinking what you're doing's right...'**

**'What exactly am I doing?' Cloud asked. Barret shook his head.**

**'I think you already know man,' Barret sighed and walked away. Cloud pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a nightmare.**

**'What the hell?' Cloud wondered.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud came downstairs and entered the living room. Tifa and Cid were both eating breakfast. Tifa smiled when she saw Cloud and went to hug him. Cloud awkwardly hugged her and sat in his seat. **

**'Tifa,' Cloud started. 'About last night...'**

**'I understand Cloud,' Tifa smiled. 'It wasn't your fault...' Cloud slowly nodded.**

**'Okay...' he said slowly. Cid chuckled.**

**'At least you got the comfy bed,' Cid remarked. 'Tifa gave it up and slept on the couch...just so you slept easy...you should be grateful...' Cloud sighed, Yuffie had been misleading him.**

**'I hate that girl...' Cloud said. Cid and Tifa both stared at him.**

**'Now that's grateful,' Cid said sarcastically. Cloud quickly shook his head.**

**'No! I meant...' Cloud sighed. 'Never mind.'**

**'So what's the plans bud?' Cid asked. Cloud shrugged.**

**'Go home I guess,' Cloud said. Tifa shook her head.**

**'Cloud, whether you'll admit it or not,' Tifa began. 'You have a problem with drink...'**

**'I aint got no problem,' Cloud defended himself. 'I like it that's all..'**

**'Cloud,' Tifa sighed. 'We organised a reunion...you didn't turn up...you collapsed just outside, you had drunk way too much..I'm going to help you through this.' Cloud shook his head, how dare they accuse him of having a problem. They didn't go through what he went through.**

**'No!' Cloud shot up out of his seat. 'I don't need help...I'm fine.' Cloud gave a deep sigh. 'I'll see you guys around,' Cloud then stormed out of the house. Tifa looked at Cid, Cid understood and quickly chased after him. **

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud strolled through the street when Cid caught up with him.**

**'Hey Cloud,' Cid called. 'Where are you going?' Cloud sighed and did not look back.**

**'Home,' Cloud replied. 'Don't try and stop me...''I wasn't going to,' Cid explained. 'I just thought you might want to hang with the guys before you leave, they came a long way to see you..' Cloud stopped and looked at Cid.**

**'Which guys?' Cloud asked. **

**'Me, Vincent and Red XIII,' Cid replied. 'We're going hunting a little later, you want to come...for old time's sake?' Cloud thought for a moment and gave a deep groan.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa and Yuffie sat in the bar as Yuffie was on the phone. **

**'Okay,' Yuffie smiled. 'Great, I'll see you later.' Yuffie placed the phone down as Tifa looked on in suspence. 'Reeve's agreed to see him next week.' Tifa smiled.**

**'You think he can help?' Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded.**

**'He's a trained shrink,' Yuffie said. 'He'll handle it..' Reeve had become a pyschiotrist since Meteor, and specialised on addicts. Reeve's new profession may have helped Cloud, but it did nothing for his relationship with the group. Reeve was not a very good shrink, and he accused most of the group as being cigarette addicts, drink addicts, basically addicts completely. Reeve was not on the invitation list as he would soon be calling everyone party addicts.**

**'I just hope Cloud will still be here by then,' Tifa cried. Yuffie smiled.**

**'With any luck, we'll have helped Cloud ourselves by then,' Yuffie grinned. Tifa nodded, unsure.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud, Red, Cid and Vincent all sat quietly on a log in the woods. They had been waiting to shoot something for a while and were frankly getting fed up.**

**'Cid,' Vincent eventually said. 'I think it's time to go.' Cid shook his head.**

**'Nah, I think I saw a rabbit a moment ago,' Cid replied. Red sighed.**

**'If you saw one, why didn't you shoot it?' Red moaned. Cid shrugged.**

**'It might not have been a rabbit?' Cid replied. Cloud lowered his head.**

**'If it's not us, shoot it!' Cloud said coldly. **

**'It could have been Barret coming to join us?' Cid pointed out.**

**'You should have shot it,' Red said. The four sat quietly at the minutes passed.**

**'I have to be somewhere,' Vincent said. Cid shook his head.**

**'Where? You got an appointment or something?' Cid asked. 'We're staying until we kill something...' Vincent got out his gun and looked at Cid.**

**'That could be arranged,' Vincent replied. Cloud was getting very agitated, eventually he leaned over to Red and whispered to him.**

**'You got some drink man?' Cloud whispered. Red lowered his head.**

**'You're not allowed any,' Red replied. 'Cid said so.' Cloud sighed.**

**'Come on, is Cid the boss of you? I can take it man,' Cloud begged. 'I've helped you so much, now help me...please.' Red lowered his head in shame.**

**'There's a bottle in the bag,' he said shamefully. Cloud slowly reached over to the bag and took out the bottle and began to drink it. Cid and Vincent were too busy arguing to notice.**

**'There is nothing to kill...' Vincent yelled. Cid shook his head.**

**'If we keep looking, we'll find something,' Cid cried. Vincent got out his gun at pointed it at the forest.**

**'There's no animals!' Vincent roared as he fired his gun at the forest. Suddenly they heared a squeek. Cid's face began to grin.**

**'I knew it!' Cid yelled. 'Come on, that's our dinner..' Cid, Vincent and Red all ran to where Vincent shot. After a brief moment, they came back out with a dead rabbit.**

**'Look what we got Cloud,' Cid laughed. 'Cloud?' Cid looked forward to see that Cloud had collapsed on the floor, he was clinging on to the bottle. 'Oh no...' Cid cried. **

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Solitude**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Cloud's mind was a blur, he could not remember a thing about the night previous. He woke on a sofa this time. He turned around to see Cid and Vincent playing poker on the breakfast table.**

**'A bit early for poker?' Cloud asked after a while. Cid and Vincent gave him a look and continued playing. 'So you guys aren't talking to me anymore huh?' Cid gave Cloud an evil glare.**

**'It's not morning,' Cid said. 'You've been asleep for a couple of hours, we brought you back to our hotel...Tifa would be crushed if she saw you.' Cloud slowly stumbled to his feet.**

**'What do you mean?' Cloud asked. Vincent also gave Cloud an evil glare.**

**'You have a problem,' Vincent said. 'But until you realize that, this sort of thing is going to happen every night...' Cloud shook his head.**

**'I don't...' Cloud stopped as both Cid and Vincent glared at him, Cloud sighed and then changed the subject. 'Where's Red XIII?' Cid looked towards one of the bedrooms.**

**'Red's asleep,' Cid said. 'He feels really bad about what happened...he told you where the drink was...' Cloud sighed.**

**'He shouldn't feel bad,' Cloud said. 'Nothing bad happened...right?' The two men shrugged.**

**'If you call collapsing nothing bad,' Cid said.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Cloud strolled through the streets. He felt really bad and wanted to make it up to his friends. But how could he do that? Cloud looked to his left, he could see an alcohol store. Cloud stared at the store intently for several minutes until a huge man bumped into him.**

**'Hey!' Cloud yelled before seeing it was Barret, with Marlene by his side. **

**'Well lookey here!' Barret sniped. Cloud realized what Barret was thinking and quickly shook his head.**

**'No, Barret, you got it all wrong,' Cloud squeeked. Marlene looked at the store and then at Barret.**

**'Daddy, if Cloud drinks beer, can I?' Marlene asked. Barret's head began to boil.**

**'You better sort it out spikey,' Barret threatened. Cloud quickly nodded. Barret and Marlene left the street, Cloud stared at the store and then decided against it.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that day, Cloud was packing his bags in the bedroom when Yuffie wondered in. Cloud ignored her and continued packing.**

**'Uh..you didn't bring any clothes here,' Yuffie pointed out. Cloud began to sweat, Yuffie looked in his bag to see bottles of gin. 'Cloud...' Yuffie sighed. Cloud lowered his head.**

**'I'm sorry,' Cloud said. 'I have to go...You're better off without me.' Cloud was on his way out of the room when YUffie gave a deep sigh, Cloud stopped and looked at her. 'What?'**

**'It's just...' Yuffie began. '...Never mind.' Cloud slowly walked towards her.**

**'You can tell me Yuffie,' Cloud assured her. Yuffie nodded and put her hands behind her back as she leaned on the bed post.**

**'Well...' Yuffie began. 'I knew you might do this...and I can't let you go...' Yuffie then quickly grabbed Cloud's hand and took out handcuffs and handcuffed Cloud's hand to the bed post. **

**'Yuffie...this isn't funny...' Cloud yelled trying to loosen the cuffs. 'Give me the key...now,' Cloud said angrilly. Yuffie lowered her head.**

**'You forced me to do this,' Yuffie cried. 'I'll be back up with food later.' Yuffie then left the room taking Cloud's bag.**

**'Yuffie!' Cloud screamed as he fiddled with the cuffs. They were very strong, Cloud pulled and pulled but they would not break loose.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Red XIII slowly walked into the kitchen where Tifa was cleaning up. She smiled as she saw him.**

**'Hey Red,' Tifa nodded. 'How are you doing?' Red slowly moaped on the floor.**

**'Not so well,' Red confessed. **

**'Why's that?' Tifa asked.**

**'Because...' Red began before realizing he was under orders not to tell Tifa about what Cloud did. 'No reason...' Red quickly said.**

**'Oh...I hope you feel better,' Tifa smiled. Red looked up the stairs.**

**'Where's Cloud?' Red asked.**

**'He went to bed,' Tifa replied. 'He's been sleeping a good while, go wake him...' Red slowly nodded and walked up the stairs.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Red opened the bedroom door to see Cloud dragging the bed across the room. He was attached to it by handcuffs.**

**'Uh...Cloud,' Red said. 'What are you doing?' Cloud grinned as he saw Red.**

**'Hi Red,' Cloud exclaimed. 'Use your flame to burn the cuffs will ya?' Red looked carefully at the whole situation.**

**'Why are you handcuffed to the bed?' Red asked. Cloud continued to drag the bed towards Red.**

**'Yuffie did it,' Cloud explained. Red looked extremely confused.**

**'Is something going on between you two?' Red wondered. Cloud quickly shook his head.**

**'No...It's just...I was heading home and she didn't want me going...she thought I'd drink myself to death,' Cloud nervously chuckled. Red had a concerned look on his face. 'Let me out Red...' Cloud cried. Red eventually shook his head.**

**'No...' Red cried. Cloud's face was that of shock and utter surprise.**

**'No?' Cloud said. 'You kidding me?' Red turned his back to Cloud and began to mutter.**

**'I let you down last night,' Red said. 'But I wont do that to you again...you're my friend, and I'm going to help you...you're staying here,' Red then went to left the room.**

**'Red!' Cloud screamed in shock. Red briefly turned his head back.**

**'I'm sorry,' Red said and then left and closed the door. Cloud crumbled to the floor. He needed a drink, it would make him feel better. After a little while Yuffie opened the door with a big grin on her face and the phone in her hand. Cloud angrilly dived at her but the cuffs pulled him back.**

**'Guess what?' Yuffie smiled. 'Reeve had a cancellation...he's going to see you tommorow.' Cloud shook his head.**

**'No..Reeve will think I'm an addict,' Cloud said. 'He'll have me put in some clinic, I know it. Tell him it's not worth the car journey.'**

**'Oh, no worry then,' Yuffie began. 'He's not coming personally, he's sending Cait Sith.'**

**'Cait Sith,' Cloud repeated. Yuffie nodded happily.**

**'He'll be here tommorow,' Yuffie grinned and closed the door. Cloud had a deep think and then anxiously continued trying to break loose from the bed. **

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**'Well Cloud, how are you doing?' Cait Sith asked, with his notepad and pen at the ready. Cloud just gave him an evil glare. 'Now what's that look about Mr Moody?' **

**'I'm handcuffed to a bed...or hadn't you noticed?' Cloud answered angrilly. He kept tugging at the cuffs hoping that they would eventually break, he couldn't stay here forever.**

**'I kind of didn't want to ask...' Cait Sith replied blunty. 'What you and Yuffie do in your own time is your business.' Cloud sighed, before realizing what the puppet was implying.**

**'Hang on ...' Cloud began. 'There is nothing going on between me and Yuffie okay?' **

**'Yes...yes...I have good friends who handcuff me to the bed all the time as well,' Cait Sith smiled cheekily. There was a silence, Cloud suddenly dived forward at the puppet, trying to throttle him with his one free hand, Cait Sith jumped back, out of Cloud's reach.**

**'Don't get sarcastic with me you little shit or I'll kill you I swear!' Cloud yelled angrilly, he was not usually this moody, but as he had spent the past twelve hours getting regular visits from Yuffie asking if he needed to go to bathroom, he was understandably a little upset.**

**'Cloud, I'm going to put your anger down to alchohol withdrawels and forgive you for that comment...' Cait Sith replied. 'The fact is, your an addict, and you need the type of help only I can provide.'**

**'I can't take you seriously, everyone's an addict to you,' Cloud muttered. 'Remember when you told Vincent he was addicted to being boring? That didn't sit well with him did it?'**

**'Well, no...he got angry and shot a hole through my head,' Cait Sith admitted. 'But that is only because I hit the nail on the head.' Cait Sith then slowly approached Cloud who had began to calm down slightly. 'If I let you out of your handcuffs, will you promise me you wont run away?' Cloud's eyes widened with renewed hope.**

**'I promse, you have my word!' Cloud yelled. Cait Sith nodded and got out a copy off the keys from the pocket of the moogle suit.**

**'I want to take you to a clinic,' Cait Sith said. 'It's the best treatment out there for someone as addicted as you, I hope you see my point?' Cloud just nodded, not really paying attention, he just wanted to be free, 'Okay then...' Cait Sith smiled and used his key to unlock the handcuffs. Cloud quickly hopped up to his feet, happy to be away from those things.**

**'Thank god for that!' Cloud exclaimed. Cait Sith then tapped Cloud on the shoulder.**

**'Are you ready to come with me Cloud?' Cait Sith asked politely.**

**'Oh yeah, I forgot about that...' Cloud replied. He then calmly picked got his buster sword out of the nearby closet and swung at Cait Sith, shattering his body completely. Cloud then put the buster sword back in the closet and calmly left the room.**

**--**

**The others had met up at the bar to discuss Cloud's condition, unknown to them that Cloud had just massacred Cait Sith upstairs. Cid was suggesting a plan of action.**

**'We've got to get him hooked on something else!' Cid yelled. 'Something that'll make him forget all about alchohol!'**

**'What do you suggest?' Vincent replied plainly. 'Drugs?' Cid shook his head.**

**'Too out there Vinny' Cid stated, 'Where are we gonna get drugs from after all?' **

**'Get to the point,' Barret cried. 'What do we get him hooked on?' Cid smiled as everyone waited paitiently from his reply.**

**'Women!' Cid smiled. 'We get the kid hooked on girls...' Cid looked around the room to see everyone's reaction to his brilliant suggestion. Tifa had her arms folded and did not look impressed at all with Cid's suggestion, Barret chuckled slightly but did not look convinced, Red looked like he didn't like the idea one bit, while Vincent's face was exprssionless as always so quite hard to read, Cid then looked at Yuffie who quickly punched him in the face, Cid flew to the floor.**

**'What a stupid idea!' Yuffie yelled. 'Our friend is in serious danger, and you think the solution is to hook him up with some random girl?' Cid regained his feet and felt the red mark on his face Yuffie had just caused.**

**'I didn't say random girl did I?' Cid muttered. 'Give me some credit please.'**

**'So who is this girl?' Yuffie demanded to know.**

**'Ah...' Cid began. 'Don't know her name...but Vincent knows the one I'm thinking of'**

**'I do?' Vincent asked. Cid nodded.**

**'Yeah, that girl we met once, remember at that strip club...' Cid said. Vincent thought for a second.**

**'The one they call Slutty Sandra?' Vincent asked. Cid clicked his fingers in celebration.**

**'That was her name!' he grinned. 'So yeah...' he said turning to Yuffie, 'a date with Slutty Sandra would sort all that boys problems out...' there was yet another awkward silence as Yuffie punched Cid, knocking him to the ground again.**

**'We need to do something for him,' Tifa sighed. 'We're going to have to give it a good think.' Cid regained his feet yet again. **

**'So we're not going with my idea?' Cid replied with a clear disapointment in his voice, Red shook his head.**

**'I don't think so Cid,' Red replied quietly. Cid then looked at Yuffie, who continued to stare angrilly at him.**

**'It's only cause you got the hots from him yourself...' Cid managed to say before yet again being hit with one of Yuffie's powerful punches, this time, knocking him out cold.**

**--**

**Cloud strolled the streets in a tipsy state, he had been without alcohol all night, so as soon as he was free, he ran to the booze store and bought himself a fair few bottles. As he stumbled about, Cid's van then pulled in front of him, Cloud quickly threw his remaining booze away, in the car was Cid, Vincent and Red.**

**'Hey Cloud' Cid smiled. 'Hop in!' **

**'I would...' Cloud began. 'But our last hunting trip wasn't the biggest success...' Cid laughed with a big grin.**

**'We're not going hunting Cloud, we're taking you on a date!' Cid replied. **

**'A date?' Cloud replied, quite surprised. **

**'I just want you to know, I don't approve of this Cloud,' Red said with guilt in his voice. **

**'Oh he's no fun!' Cid said. 'Hop on in, she's quite a dish, your date! You'll like her!' **

**'...What's her name?' Cloud asked, actually considering this date. If he were sober, he'd never go near some random date, but this was the alcohol talking.**

**'Slutty Sandra' Vincent said slowly. 'She's quite popular with the men...'**

**'Which means you should love her!' Cid explained. 'Now get on in, Yuffie doesn't approve so we have to be quick!' Before Cloud could think, Cid grabbed him and pulled him through the car window, across Cid's, Vincent's and Red's laps. Cloud could barely think as the enginge started up again and Cid began driving.'It's time for the date!' Cid laughed.**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
